prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Saradomin
Saradomin is the god of law and order, known for spreading lies, manipulating his followers and getting other people to do his dirty work for him. He was recently recognised as the most powerful Muslim woman in Germany. If you want to learn more about Saradomin or if you don't want to hear a completely made-up story that contains many obscure Deathnote references, maybe you should read this boring article instead. The secret past of Saradomin Saradomin was originally one of Prunescape's many players(his username was believed to have been JLite Forumi.) As his stats grew higher, he became bored of the game and wanted more. He wanted a power that would separate himself from the rest of the players, whom he deemed to be inferior to him. JLite believed that the community was rotten because it was filled with certain players who make the game worse for everyone else. Watching from above, A DMod(Death Mod) dropped a mysterious black notebook into one of Prunescape's worlds. As luck would have it, JLite was the first player to come across the notebook and pick it up. Inside the notebook, a very long list of usernames was written down. JLite found some instructions on how to use the notebook in the inside cover: Ban Note, How to use *The player whose username is written in this notebook shall be banned *The notebook will not take effect unless it is the player's original username *The cause of ban must then be written in the next 40 seconds *If no cause of ban is specified, the player character's owner will likely have a heart attack *The "evidence" for the ban can then be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds *The player who uses this notebook can go to neither Heaven nor Hell Saradomin thought this was some kind of joke but he was curious so he decided to test it out. He logged into a pvp world and saw some players exploiting the 76k trick. He figured that Prunescape would probably be better off without such scum so he wrote their names into the notebook. To his surprise, the 76kers were struck by lightning and wiped off the face of Gielinor. As time went by, more players had their names written down in the Ban Note. Regular players began to create a myth about a supernatural force known as "Sara" carrying out the killings. Player Moderators were unsure of what to do so they contacted their greatest detective, a player named Laugh Out Lawdiet(commonly referred to as LOL.) By analysing the killings and leaving out a plate of cookies in the middle of Ardougne, LOL was able to narrow down who Sara could possibly be. JLite was contacted by an actual DMod and was told that he was doing a great job of "helping the community." Just then, LOL figured out that JLite is Sara and attempted to arrest him for "extreme bug abuse." JLite laughed and told LOL that nothing can stop him from being "God of the new world" and wrote LOL in the notebook. Nothing interesting happened because LOL is just a display name, not the player's original username. Realizing that JLite's situation of desperate, the Dmod quickly used his own powers to ban LOL but since this was for a cause other than rulebreaking, the Dmod lost his powers and turned to dust. Prunescape's players continued to be under the influence of Sara's judgement until LOL's two successors: NomFuP and LMAO tracked JLite down and cornered him. Knowing that he would be captured and lose the one thing that made him stand above other players, Jlite wrote his own name down in the notebook and killed himself. After his death, JLite found himself in another realm(possibly Freneskae) and from there, he somehow gained power and reentered Runescape as a god. Category:Gods